Searching is the only answer
by ribeiro21
Summary: Something strange happened to the Doctor... (I suck at summaries.) The first chapters are boring but I promise it will be better... K just in case.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue 1

Searching is the only answer

Chapter 1

Eighth Doctor woke up. He was alive! He ran to his bedroom as fast as he could and looked at the mirror.

"I look the same! But I've regenerated!" he said.

It happened in The Last Great Time War. Time Lord and Daleks fighting about time. The Doctor was there (well... That was obvious!) ... Then, a Dalek appeared and blasted him. The Doctor ran to the TARDIS and regenerated. He had to be different. He had to be in his ninth incarnation. But he wasn't.

He walked to the console. He searched about the existence of the Ninth Doctor. And there he was: tall guy in a leather jacket with short haircut.

"He exists. But I am still Eighth... I have to investigate." The Doctor thought.

He switched levers and pressed buttons... And the TARDIS faded away...

...

Ninth Doctor looked around. He expected to see Rose standing next to him. But, she wasn't there.

"Where's Rose?" he said "She should be here."

Yes, she should be there.

The Doctor walked to his bedroom and looked at the mirror: he looked the same!

"THESE GIANT EARS AGAIN! Ok, this is an impossible thing to happen. I regenerated. I know that. But something created something that makes me alive." he said "Oh! I'm not in my days..."

And he decided to search for the answer.


	2. Chapter 2: Prologue 2

**Note: Hello. There's another chapter of "Searching is the only answer". Please, read the previous chapters... And don't forget to say what you think about this fanfic.**

**Doctor Who (C) BBC**

Searching is the only answer

Chapter 2

Sixth Doctor was awake, but his eyes were still closed.

"What an embarrassing regeneration!" he thought. "Fall from the bicycle..."

When he opened his eyes, he was in the TARDIS, alone.

"This should be interesting..." he said.

He regenerated, but his incarnation was still alive (what a surprise, hum?!).

The Doctor drove the TARDIS as far as he could to scape the Rani. He went to a planet called Earth V.2.1. He went to a park and sat on a table (yes, on a table). The Doctor looked at the stars. He stayed like that all night.

When the Sun started to rise, he walked back to the TARDIS and went to the library. The Doctor read a lot of books.

But he got bored quickly...

...

Seventh Doctor was awake, thinking about what happened. He remembered get shotted, being in a operating table, die, regenerate...

He thought to came back to San Francisco.

The Doctor went to the hospital where he regenerated in 1999. He talked to everyone in there. Nothing important...

But the Doctor knew one thing: he must find Dr. Holloway...

...

**(Note: This part is post-Trenzelore)**

Eleventh Doctor regenerated.

When he woke up, he was in the TARDIS with nobody. He looked at the mirror and saw his eleventh face. He regenerated, but he didn't change his appearance?

"This is a dèja vu. I saw this before. Oh well, this sounds cool. I'm going to investigate.

He went to the library and found a box. He'd never seen that box before. He opened it and found a gravity gun: "You'll need this"


	3. Chapter 3: Prologue 3

Note: Hello. There's another chapter of "Searching is the only answer". Please, read the previous chapters... And don't forget to say what you think about this fanfic.

Doctor Who (C) BBC

Searching is the only answer

Chapter 3

Fifth Doctor was in the TARDIS, walking through corridors, still don't know what to do. He knew on thing: that was caused by a strange machine.

He was so tired... He just wanted to rest a little (Time Lords doesn't need to sleep much).

When The Doctor woke up, he looked at the TARDIS screen, he saw a map to a unknown...

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,

First Doctor was the first (well, that was OBVIOUS!) who knew this thing of "regenerate and don't regenerate". Despite the fact that he investigated a lot, he didn't knew anything important.

He was thinking about Susan. He wanted her back to him, his granddaughter...

The TARDIS faded...

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,

Fourth Doctor woke up in the TARDIS. He knew something was wrong. He thought he had seen this situation before.

He ran through the Old Girl's corridors and entered in a room that nobody had seen it before. There was an unusual chair with a strange machine in it. The Doctor sat down on the chair and put some plugs on his head: it was a "recovering memory" machine. But it just gave him a electric hazard.

"Damn!" he screamed.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,

Second Doctor was walking to the library to pick his first incarnation's diary.

"Maybe," he thought "This happened before..."

The diary was nowhere to be seen. The Doctor searched for it everywhere, but... nothing...

"WHERE IS THE DAMN DIARY!"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,

Third Doctor was in the vortex.

He was feeling lonely and he didn't knew anything about what was happening.

But, maybe, there was a light at the end of the tunnel.


	4. Chapter 4: Tenth Doctor and Donna

Note: Hello. There's another chapter of "Searching is the only answer". Please, read the previous chapters... And don't forget to say what you think about this fanfic.

Now the story is being more... Adventurous?! I don't know... Anyway, there is a OC that I created now and it belongs to me, ok?

Spoilers to "The Angels Take Manhattan"

Doctor Who (C) BBC

Searching is the only answer

Chapter 4

Tenth Doctor and Donna knew what really happened.

(Back story: Tenth Doctor discovers that Donna remembers him.)

Tenth Doctor was really sad. Because that day was the day Donna lost everything they lived together.

He went to her house, just looking through the window, just to see how happy she was with her life.

But something wasn't right...

Donna looked at the window and, when she saw the Doctor, she ran to to the hallway, opened the door, ran to the Doctor with her arms open and... Slapped him hard in his face!

"Where were you?!" she said angrily.

"I missed you to Donna..." He said. " Fancy a trip?"

"Ok."

She said goodbye to her family and disappeared in the blue box.

(Another Back Story: The Doctor and Donna go to Earth 2.1)

Earth 2.1 is a planet where humans will live in the future. It's a nice, safe and peaceful planet with a lot of aliens species who live peacefully with human race, despite the fact that there was a big war in the past.

Doctor and Donna went to that planet.

They were just walking in the streets, nice and peacefully, looking at the beautiful light purple sky with 2 little suns.

Well, that wasn't all nice and peacefully. Donna had the impression that they were being observed. She looked to a dark street and saw two light red bright eyes.

"Doctor!"

"What?"

"Look!"

And he saw the eyes too. The creature jumped to the Doctor and he and the creature fell on the ground. But the thing wasn't attacking the Doctor, it was licking his face. It was like a werewolf or something.

"I was locking for you." it said "Come on."

"Who are you?" the Doctor said.

"You don't remember me?" the werewolf said with a sad voice.

"Never seen you before in my life."

"What? But you were Nine! How can you not remember me?"

"Explain yourself"

"OK. My name is Kraft. I'm sort of werewolf plus Time Lord..."

"You're a genetic experiment?!" Donna asked.

"Well... Yeah... I was human in XXI century. One day, in my backyard, appeared a sort of portal and I entered in it. I went here. And then I was kidnapped. They changed my DNA to be... Well... Who I am now. But the flesh in my left arm became rotten, so they cut it off. Now I have a robotic arm. And, the best part is that robotic arm gives me super powers! And... Hold on..." Kraft clicked a button in is arm and turned into a teenager girl. "This is who I really am. Back to the story. I was tied a table when you, Doctor, in your ninth incarnation appeared. You saved me. But I was anesthetized and I don't remember what happened. I woke up in a park with a letter in my pocket. All I told you now was in that letter. And in that letter you told me that we we're going to be friends... And now that is all gone..." and she started to cry. " I'm different. That's what they told me. I believed that a man in a blue box was going to save me. And now... " she stopped crying and she started to hug Donna. "You're here. I knew that you were real because of this " Kraft showed a book. The title was "The Angel's Kiss" written by Melody Malone. " But I can show you this book. You know... Spoi... I'm not going to be River this time."

"Have got a name, you know, a REAL name?" Donna said

"I don't want to go back to my family, they're terrible, so... No."

End of Chapter


End file.
